


Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you

by thinternett



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinternett/pseuds/thinternett
Summary: An accident occurs at Hilda's wedding, uniting the feelings that Zelda and Marie have for each other.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!!  
> So, this is my first fic and I really hope you all like it. English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes.  
> The title is from the song "Strawberries & Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan.

Today was Hilda's wedding, so Zelda's plans were to get drunk and roll her eyes at each passionate couple at the party. The ceremony was beautiful, all the love of Hilda and Dr. Cee involved there. Zelda wouldn't admit it to anyone but she let a few tears fall during the ceremony. Everyone was at Dorian Gray's bar and Zelda had already lost the count of which glass of whiskey she was in. She then went to the bar to refill her glass. When she was about to turn to go back to her table, she bumped into someone who endep up spilling some drink on her clothes. 

''Mon Dieu, je suis desolé!'' The woman with the strong accent said. 

''For Hecate's sake, what...'' Zelda stopped speaking as soon as she saw who the woman was. Mambo Michelle Marie LaFleur. The vodou priestess had recently arrived in Greendale and, since then, Zelda has always been nervous around the woman. Marie left Zelda with strange and good feelings in her stomach and in other places too. She was beautiful. Marie was wearing a black turtleneck dress with sleeves, a red necklace that stood out and a purple scarf that tied her hair up.

''I'm so sorry Zelda, I swear I didn't saw you.'' The woman was desperate looking for something that could help clean Zelda's clothes.

''I-It's okay. Don't need to worry Marie.''

''But of course I do, look at the mess I made."

Zelda remained paralyzed looking at Marie and all the details of her worried face as she apologized.

"Let's leave it alone Marie, it's okay, really, I can fix this later." She realized that Marie's glass was empty due to what happened, "Now let me get you another drink."

"Zelda you don't hav-"

"I insist." She said already turning to the bar and calling Dorian.

* * *

"Here you go." Zelda said handing the drink over to Marie.

"Merci Zelda, I'm really sorry for all of this."

"Marie, you ruining my dress was the best moment so far tonight. Hecate help me by supporting these passionate couples and mortal teenagers." Zelda said sitting down at her table.

Marie couldn't help but laugh when she saw Zelda complaining even at her sister's wedding.

"Well, I think I'd better get back to my table before it causes you any more trouble."

"N-No...I mean...You can stay if you want." Zelda said blushing.

Marie noticed and smiled at the other woman, "Okay then." She pulled out a chair next to Zelda and sat down.

"And how's your night going?"

"Oh everything is parfait, Hilda and Dr. Cee are such a beautiful couple. They look very happy."

"Humpf." Zelda murmured raising her eyebrows and tapping her fingers nervously against the table. People were making her nervous, especially Marie, who was even sitting next to her. And she smelled so good. The smell of her perfume made her relax a little, but the feeling in her stomach was back. 

"Zelda are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need some air, excuse me." Zelda got up quickly, heading towards the door and leaving.

* * *

Outside the bar, Zelda went down the steps and stopped to put her cigarette in the cigarette holder. After two puffs, she took a deep breath and looked up. The night was calm, without the noise of voices and loud music that bothered her. Zelda closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax a little. She thought of Marie and the effect the woman had on her. Marie's energy brought light to any environment. The woman always had a smile from ear to ear, always kind and considerate to others. Zelda liked her company, but never knew how to react when she was around her. A noise brought her out of her thoughts and she looked quickly.

"I see I ruined your moment." Marie said making a face as she came down the stairs.

"M-Marie...No, I was just...It doesn't matter." Zelda gestured with her hand, "Why did you leave the party?"

"A lot of noise and I was without company, so I decided to come looking for you." Marie smiled shyly, "But I can come back if you want."

"No, stay." Zelda's voice almost cracked, "Actually, I was thinking about going home. W-Wanna join me?"

"Hilda won't notice our absence?"

"Oh no, she's too busy to notice this. And if she did, she would understand." 

Marie nooded and they walked in silence towards the Spellman's house. 

* * *

"Thank you Marie for keeping me company today. I really appreciate it." Zelda said as she tried to open the door with shaking hands.

"De rien chérie. It's the least I can do because of what happened today." Marie laughed.

"I told you not to worry, it's okay." Zelda smiled. She had just opened the door. Marie's company had done her well tonight and she didn't want to say goodbye now.

"Well, I'm going. Have a good night Zelda, it was great having your company today." Marie was turning to go back to the Academy when Zelda called her.

"M-Marie, wait...You wanna come in? Have a drink? It's not witch time yet." Zelda said trying not to look so desperate, but she had to try something to make Marie stay, at least a little more. 

"Are you sure chérie? Don't you want to take this night off for yourself and try to relax after so much party?"

"I'm going to relax drinking something with you. Now come on in."

Marie went upstairs trying to contain her smile. She also felt nervous when she was with Zelda. She always felt that her heart would come out of her mouth just because she was close to the High Priestess. Her hands were sweaty, her mouth was dry and she felt that Zelda had these sensations too. The redhead always lost her voice or stammered near Marie, besides always blushing too. Marie melted with that, and she knew that despite Zelda's serious posture, deep down she still was a soft woman.

* * *

They were in the living room, Zelda sitting on the couch and Marie on another couch next to her. Both in the third glass of whiskey.

"So you, Mambo Marie, is telling me you didn't have company tonight?"

"Oui chérie. Does that bother you?"

"No, I just thought that a beautiful woman like you would be accompanied."

Marie's eyes widened and she almost spit her drink. Zelda was a little drunk, so it took a while to understand what she had just said.

"I-I mean..." Zelda blushed.

"It's okay, Zelda. Thank you." Marie said laughing and decided to put more gas on the fire. "But you know..." She got up and sat next to Zelda, "I actually had someone's company tonight. Someone very pretty too." She took Zelda's hand gently. Zelda's breathing and heart rate increased. Marie not taking her eyes off Zelda's hand. "Maybe I might have spilled drink on her on purpose." She smiled, giving a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. "But just to get her attention and be close to her." She finally met Zelda's eyes and continued to stroke her hand with her thumb. 

Zelda didn't know how to react, she was still looking at Marie, her hand burning with her touch. She could feel her cheeks burning too. The feeling in her stomach was back again.

"M-Marie.."

The two women were close now. Lips almost meeting. The smell of Marie's perfume growing as she approached. 

Until the entrance door opened, interrupting the moment of the two who jumped off the sofa. 

"Zelds, we're ho- Oh there you are. Oh hello Marie, I didn't think you'd be here." Hilda said with a smile as she entered the house, accompanied by Dr. Cee."

"Bonne nuit Hilda, Dr. Cee." Marie nodded with a smile. "Oh I think I better go." She then went towards them, taking their hands, "The ceremony was beautiful, you two make a beautiful couple. Thanks for the invitation." She said hugging them both, then turned to Zelda, "Thanks for the company Zelda, and for the whiskey too. See you at the Academy tomorrow." She said with a warm smile, before going to the door and closing it.

Zelda was unable to react, she stood there, paralyzed by what had just happened minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Marie closed the door she realized what she had done. A smile appeared on her face, along with a laugh, when she remembered Hilda entering and the two women jumping off the couch. Zelda's compliment sparked something in her and she had to take a chance. She felt Zelda's hand trembling under hers when she took it, in addition to her heavy breathing. And she smelled so good, a mixture of something sweet, smooth and cigarettes. 

_If we weren't interrupted by Hilda..._

The strange feeling in her stomach came and she woke from her thoughts. Marie went down the Spellman's porch stairs and headed to the Academy. She and Zelda would have to talk tomorrow. Or would Zelda ignore her? Marie was afraid of that, but she would give her space if she needed.

* * *

Zelda was in her room, lying on the bed, thinking about what happened between her and Marie hours ago. The clock on the bedside table next to her read 01:00 AM, and she just couldn't sleep. Her hand still tingling in the place where Marie kissed her. 

_Does Marie like me? Like...no...liking is a very strong word. Don't be silly Zelda. Maybe it's just the effect of the drink, after all we were going to the fourth glass of whiskey._

Zelda took a deep breath, a feeling of panic building in her chest.

_Oh dear Hecate, tomorrow I have to meet her at the Academy. We'll definitely have to talk about it. But...what if Marie says that everything was just in the heat of the moment? Or say that she doesn't remember what happened or what she said?_

Zelda began to feel tears growing in the back of her eyes. She turned and tried to ward off her thoughts to sleep.

* * *

Zelda had barely eaten breakfast when she woke up. She simply grabbed one of Hilda's cupcakes and ran off to the Academy. She was wearing her black suit, with her curls loose in the front. Before going down, she spent hours in front of the wardrobe looking for what to wear. More like, looking for what Marie would see. 

As soon as she entered in the Academy, Zelda prayed to Hecate that she wouldn't find Marie. She was still processing what happened yesterday, but if Marie wanted to talk, she would, or at least try. 

On the way to her office, Zelda started to feel strange, dizzy, something wasn't right. She no longer saw anything and was getting weak, she leaned against the wall to seek support, but soon found herself on the floor. The only sound she heard was the sound of her body against the floor and someone shouting her name.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes slowly, not knowing where she was and what was going on. She got up slowly and sat down, looking around. She was on the couch in her office, without the top of her suit. Her right arm was sore and she remembered what happened. A mixture of nervousness about finding Marie, and the fact that she ate only one cupcake must have caused this. But who brought her here? Zelda was about to get up when Marie appeared.

"Chérie, non non. Keep lying down." Marie said approaching. She was beautiful as always. She was wearing an orange dress that went to her feet, and in her hair an orange scarf, matching her dress.

"M-Marie...I-I feel good already, thanks." Zelda almost passed out again, just because of the other woman there with her. The thought of Marie taking off her clothes made her blush, all the exposed skin turning red. 

"Zelda, you passed out and from the noise you must have been hurt. Are you feeling pain somewhere? Did you eat something this morning?" Marie said with a concerned look, placing a hand on Zelda's back and massaging from top to bottom.

Zelda jumped a little with that, her breath rising. "My arm hurts, but the pain is bearable, nothing to worry about. And this morning, I ate only one of Hilda's cupcakes, I think that's why I passed out. But I'm fine, Marie." She said getting up quickly, which made her feel dizzy again and lose her balance. Marie quickly already holding her hands and letting out a little laugh.

"I don't think so, chérie." She helped Zelda to sit on the couch again, "Let's do this way. I'll go to the cafeteria and get some things for you to eat. In the meantime, stay seated, or you'll pass out again." She said going to the door, before turning around with a smile on her face, "I'll be right back, don't leave."

As soon as she left, Zelda laughed as she found herself following Marie's orders. The effect that this woman had on her...Hecate help her.

* * *

Zelda had never seen so much food in her life, other than Hilda's meals. Marie seemed to have brought the entire cafeteria to the office. She sat on the sofa next to her and took the opportunity to eat too. 

"Thank you Marie, but you didn't have to." Zelda said with a shy smile.

"Of course I needed. I won't leave you feeling sick."

The two continued to eat in silence and Zelda started to feel a little better, she also felt full after so much food. Suddenly, she started to remember last night and how she would have to talk to Marie. Just by thinking about it, she was already sweating cold, her heart racing. She took courage, but the moment she was about to speak, Marie said first.

"Zelda...about last night, I'm sorry if I crossed the line." She said looking down.

"I-It's okay Marie. The three glasses of whiskey must have had a quick effect."

"Oui, but what I said and what I did, it wasn't the effects of whiskey, Zelda. Were true intentions." Her eyes finally meeting Zelda's. If eyes could speak, from the way Marie was looking at Zelda, she would be saying everything she felt for her. 

"So you spilled your drink on me on purpose?" Zelda knew what Marie was talking about, but decided to change the subject.

"Non chérie, I was going to talk to you. But you turned around and I ended up accidentally spilling." Marie laughed, "But that's not what I'm talking about."

"And what are you talking about then?" Zelda decided to provoke, even though she was about to pass out there again. 

Marie smiled and looked at Zelda in a way that moved her entire body. She was about to get up and sit next to Zelda when Hilda entered. 

"For the love of Hecate Hilda, what is it now?" Zelda began to think that she would never be able to have a moment with Marie. It was the second time that Hilda interrupted.

"Zelds, are you okay? What happened? A student said you passed out." Hilda came running, sitting next to her sister with a worried look.

"It's okay, Hilda. Marie brought me to the office, I ate. There's nothing to worry about, I already feel good."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, Hilda. Now I need to get back to work, if you'll excuse me." She stood up, adjusting her clothes and hair, walking towards her table and sitting down. 

"Ok...see you later then." Hilda said before turning to Marie with a smile on her face, taking her hands, "Thanks for taking care of her, Marie."

"You're welcome, chérie." She returned the smile. 

As soon as Hilda left, Marie got up and went to Zelda's table. 

"Are you sure you're okay chérie? Do you want me to come here later to check on you?"

"I'm fine, Marie. Thanks again."

Marie smiled and nooded.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? As a thank you for what happened today."

"Zelda, I-"

"Unless you already have plans. It was silly of me to make this invitation." Zelda started fiddling the papers nervously. 

Marie put her hand under hers, making Zelda stop and look at her, "Zelda, I would love to."

Zelda looked at her with a huge smile on her face, "Great, come at seven."

"I'll be there." Marie went to the door and before closing it, smiled at Zelda, "See you later, chérie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!  
> So, I know that Hilda is interrupting again (I like teasing hehe). But just wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day at the Academy was quiet. Zelda managed to do most of the paperwork without feeling ill or being disturbed by a student with an unnecessary drama. She was nervous, because in a few hours Marie would be having dinner at her house. They had exchanged a few looks when they passed through the halls of the Academy, the strange feeling in Zelda's belly always present. She hoped that tonight, she and Marie could talk without being interrupted, but just by thinking about being alone with Marie, she could already feel her cheeks burning.

* * *

Zelda and Hilda were heading towards the house. The sky was already darkening and the only sound there was of the leaves hit by the wind. 

"Hilda, Marie will be coming to dinner with us tonight. I invited her, as a thank you, for helping me."

"Oh how wonderful, Zelds! I like Marie, she's a great person."

"Yeah, me too."

Hilda turned to her sister with a smile on her face. 

"No...I mean." Zelda sometimes forgot to control her feelings and ended up saying them out loud, "I like Marie for the great person she is, that's all."

"Okay. But you've been spending a lot of time with her since she arrived."

"Oh Hilda, don't start. Just because I spend more time with Marie, it doesn't mean that I like her or that we're together." Zelda said walking quickly to the door. 

"Hmm, not yet." Hilda said, laughing and following her sister, "You think I don't know you, Zelda."

* * *

While Hilda was preparing the dinner, Zelda was in her room, once again worried about what she would wear. After a while, she chose to wear her leopard print blouse and her black knee-length skirt. She went to the mirror to fix her curls and put some makeup on her face. 

_Am I exaggerating? Oh Zelda, it's just a dinner. It's not like we're going to..._

She remembered what happened yesterday, how close she and Marie were. Marie's sweet smell rising as she approached. Zelda cursed Hilda mentally, for interrupting that moment. Today's moment too. Zelda's wondered what Marie would've done if Hilda hadn't entered. She wondered if Marie was going to try something tonight, or if she should take action herself. A light knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Zelds? Oh, you look beautiful, sister."

"What is it, Hilda?"

"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready. And Marie must be coming soon", Hilda smiled.

"I'm coming down already."

Hilda stayed at the door, realizing that her sister was nervous and she knew why.

"You know, Zelds, it's okay if you like Marie."

"What?" Zelda laughed, her cheeks starting to burn, "I-I don't like Marie, Hilda."

"In that case, I don't like Dr. Cee then." Hilda came into the room and sat on the end of the bed, looking at Zelda, "Zelds, I saw the way you look when you're around her. You never look like that when you around someone. And I also noticed that Marie does the same when she's around you. She always looks at you fondly and with admi-"

"Hilda, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay Zelda." She raised her hands in surrender, getting up from the bed, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs", Hilda was about to leave when Zelda called her.

"Hildy...wait." She lefted from the front of the mirror and sat on the end of the bed, tapping her hand against the mattress for Hilda to do the same.

"What is it?" Hilda felt her heart warm. Zelda hadn't done that in years. She sat down, taking her sister's hands, which were shaking a little.

"On the night of your wedding, something happened. Marie and I came back here, we drank and we were talking." Zelda felt like a teenager telling Hilda these things, and she liked that, "Without meaning to, I ended up saying that Marie was too beautiful to not be accompanied at the wedding." 

"You said what?" Hilda couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Zelds, did your feelings got mixed with the drink?"

"Anyway." Zelda already regretting for sharing these things with her sister, "After I said that, Marie got up and came over to me, sitting next to me. She took my hand and started to stroke it, saying that in fact she was accompanied, by someone very beautiful too, which in that case it would be me. And while she said that, she started to kiss my hand."

"Zelda..." Hilda looked at her with her mouth open, speechless.

"So, she started approaching and we were about to kiss..." Hilda covered her mouth with her hand, surprised, "Only that you came in, interrupting us."

"Oh sister, I'm sorry."

"Earlier today, she would probably do the same thing. She even said that what she said and did yesterday was true intentions, not whiskey effects. But who was there interrupting again?"

"Zelda, this is...surely Marie likes you. I promise I won't interrupt tonight. In fact, if you want I can go to Dr. Cee's house, leaving you two alone." She gave a playful smile, raising her eyebrows.

"Hildegard! No, it won't be necessary. It's not like something is going to happen. It's just a dinner."

A light knock on the front door made Zelda quickly rise from the bed. She looked in the mirror, adjusting herself once more.

"Oh it must be Marie. Shall we go down?"

"How am I looking, Hilda?"

Hilda laughed when she saw her sister nervous because of Marie, "You look great, Zelda. Now come, let's go down and get your special guest."

* * *

As soon as Hilda opened the door, they were greeted by the sight of Marie with a huge smile on her face, holding a bottle of wine in her hand. Marie was wearing a black dress that opened in the middle, showing a cleavage, and her hair was tied up in a braided bun. She was beautiful and shining too.

"Hello Marie, you look beautiful." Hilda said hugging her.

"Merci, Hilda. Here, I brought this for us." She said handing over the bottle of wine.

"Great, I'll take it to the kitchen." Hilda left, leaving the two women alone.

"Hi chérie." Marie kissed Zelda on the cheek. She smiled, seeing that Zelda blushed at that.

"H-Hi Marie, thanks for the wine and for coming too."

"Thank you for the invitation. By the way, you look beautiful, Zelda."

Zelda once again blushed with the compliment, she wanted to hide in some hole because she should be very red at the moment, "T-Thank you Marie. You look very beautiful too."

The two smiled at each other and stood there, in silence, not knowing what to do.

"Zeld-"

"I think we better go to the dining room, Hilda said that everything is ready." She then turned, heading towards the dining room. Marie nodded and followed her. She knew that Marie wanted to talk about everything that was going on between them, but she didn't want to talk now, not with Hilda nearby.

* * *

Only the three women were at home, Ambrose was at the Academy and Sabrina with her mortal friends. The house was filled with laughter and conversations from Hilda and Marie. They'd already had dinner and were at dessert.

"Hilda, the dinner was wonderful. Thank you so much again."

"Oh Marie, you are our special guest. Thank Zelda for making the invitation."

Marie looked at Zelda, who was sitting across from her, and nodded, smiling. Zelda wasn't saying much, she had just said a few words. The fact that Marie was there in front of her, made her nervous. Being around Marie made her nervous, especially after what had happened these past few days. She really wanted to talk, express her feelings to Marie, but the fear of it all going wrong scared her.

"Excuse me." Zelda said getting up. She couldn't stay another second there, panic was starting to take over her body, so she headed towards the door.

* * *

Zelda went to the porch, sitting on one of the chairs and lighting a cigarette. The wind hit her face and her hair, making her relax. The porch was one of her favorite places, she could always go there to smoke and relax. The wind helped her to forget her problems, to calm her down from situations like this. She would have to talk to Marie today, even if it this could hurt her. She couldn't take another day knowing that Marie doesn't know what were her feelings for her. A noise woke her from her thoughts, looking to the side she saw Marie standing there.

"Hey!"

"Hi." Zelda smiled shyly, she was thinking about the woman and here she is.

"May I join you?"

"S-Sure, feel free, Marie."

Marie sat in the chair next to Zelda and the two were in a comfortable silence. Zelda's heart was beating faster by the second. This was the perfect time, so she decided to be the first to speak.

"Marie?" Zelda had to speak now, there was no more reasons to wait.

"Oui?" Marie looked at Zelda, who was looking at her hands and fiddling them nervously.

"I-I'm afraid to say what I'm gonna say right now, but I need to. I can't keep it inside me anymore." Zelda turned to Marie and tears were already starting to form in her eyes, "I like you, Marie."

That was all that Marie needed to hear. She felt her cheeks heat up, her heart racing, all that by seeing Zelda Spellman, right there, declaring herself in front of her.

"I-I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I really like you. Since you arrived, your presence has made me nervous. I always lose speech or, I just don't know what to do when I'm around you. You bring me a good feeling in my stomach, and I like being close to you, as much as I don't know what to do." She smiled, tears running down her face, "For Hecate's sake, what am I doing? I look like a teenager saying these things, and I don't even know if you feel the same way about me. I better get in."

Zelda was getting up when Marie took her hand, "Zelda...stay." Marie's face was full of tears too. Zelda sat down and Marie took both of her hands, her thumbs caressing the back of each hand, "I like you too, chérie."

"You do?"

"Oui chérie, a lot."

The two smiled so much that they could feel their cheeks already sore. Marie put a hand on Zelda's cheek and wiped a tear with her thumb. Zelda leaned over to the touch, making Marie's heart warm.

"You have no idea how happy I am, Zelda. I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. Since I stepped in the Academy and saw you, I felt a connection. So the days went by and the more time I stayed with you, the more I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. My hands always sweat and my heart seems like he wants to jump out of my chest when I'm around you."

"Oh Marie." This time, Zelda wiped Marie's tears. They hugged and stood there, sniffling as more tears ran down their faces. Both relieved to have expressed their feelings and that everything had went well, "I really wanted to kiss you on Hilda's wedding day. On the day you took care of me at the office too. In fact, I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time, wanting to tell you my feelings for a long time too and here we are," They both laughed, "There's so many things I want to do with you, Marie."

"Well..." They let go of the hug, "We can start with me kissing you." Marie raised her eyebrows, running her finger over Zelda's bottom lip. She was beautiful, the wind blew some hair across her face and her cheeks were red from blushing and from crying seconds ago. They approached, feeling a mixture of the smell of their perfumes with the smell of earth and wood. The moment they had been waiting for, right there.

"Wait." Marie moved away, laughing.

"What?"

"Hilda isn't going to interrupt us this time, right?"

"No." Zelda laughed, "Maybe I talked to her about it."

"Oh maybe?"

Zelda nodded smiling, approaching Marie and giving a peck kiss on her lips. She came over again, kissing her. A soft and slow kiss. Zelda noticed that Marie tasted like cherry, with a mixture of vanilla. They stayed like this for a few minutes, exploring each other, not wanting to be anywhere else. Just enjoying this moment that was theirs only. 

Marie pulled away, pressing another peck kiss against Zelda's lips. She tasted so good, like strawberries and cigarettes, "What else do you want to do with me, ma chérie?"

A malicious smile appeared on Zelda's face, "If you want to come in, I can show you." She stood up, holding out her hand to Marie.

"Oh oui, but of course I do," She took Zelda's hand and the two women ran into the house, up the stairs to the bedroom.

The feeling was good in both of them now, and in other places too. Panic and fear no longer presents there. Just breathless bodies and the sound of soft moans. Two people who like each other, expressing their feelings and desires accumulated there, in a warm, caring and gentle way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was too insecure to post this (I still am lol). But I really hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think.


End file.
